


Crashy Cries Out.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Alphabet Fandoms Challenge. [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chocolate, Dreaming, F/M, Snuggling, accidental punching, chinchilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Crash Cola dream of as she lays in the car, snuggled up in her boyfriends arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashy Cries Out.

Crash Cola was slumped in the back of the trans am, sleeping. It had  
been a long watch, and she'd fallen into a doze on the shoulder of her boyfriend,  
Fun Ghoul. Ghoul, while he nestled her close, was relaxing in the back  
seats of the car, while Poison and Kobra were up front on duty.

Suddenly though, he wasn't smiling, because Crashy wasn't just napping   
anymore, she was wriggling around desperately in his arms, trying to get free,   
and shouting "No, Cuddles, no, you mustn't. Stop it." Ghoul, both concerned,   
and confused over who Cuddles was, tried to wake her up. 

It didn't work. Shaking her didn't do it, nor did kissing her, tickling her,  
nor blowing raspberries on her neck. Hit with sudden inspiration, he decided to try   
something else - he blew gently in her ear, then kissed her again. Still no luck.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Meantime, Crashy's mind had travelled back in time, to before the rise of BLInd, to a   
time where they weren't Killjoy's, just ordinary people going about their daily lives,  
unknown to, and unaware of, each other. In her dream, she was a school girl again, and  
that pesky Chinchilla had nicked her chocolate orange - AGAIN. Like it was always trying  
to do. 

Trying to fight free of bonds holding her, she gave it a viscious thump, and started  
when it groaned - ropes don't groan. So what was it that had old of her? That's when she   
heard the voice in her ear, a familiar voice, but not from her school days. No, this was from  
nowadays, the era of the Killjoys. It was the voice of her boyfriend, Ghoul, and he sounded  
to be in pain.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As suddenly as Crashy had started fighting, she stopped again, waking languidly, and   
looking up into Ghoul's face from where she was slouched in his lap, her head resting on his   
arm, her elbow in his crotch. Grinning down at her, he wrapped his arms more closely round her  
shoulders, and snuggled her into his chest.

Quietly, so as not to embarrass her, Ghoul asked what had been the trouble in her dream,  
blushing, Crashy explained how the chinchilla had made off with her chocolate orange, and Ghoul,  
smiling, kissed her. Crashy decided that Ghoul's real kisses were better than dream chocolate  
oranges, and, pulling him in closer, claimed another kiss.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> THis was written as part C of my fandoms alphabet challenge.
> 
> Crash Cola is an oc belonging to a friend on Deviant Art.


End file.
